


The Princess and the Slave

by WingletBlackbird



Series: Anakin and Padme's Relationship [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Archived From Tumblr, F/M, Meta, Meta Essay, Nonfiction, cross-posted from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21577183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingletBlackbird/pseuds/WingletBlackbird
Summary: A consideration of the class divide between Anakin and Padme.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Anakin and Padme's Relationship [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555018
Comments: 9
Kudos: 44





	1. Part I

I’ve seen a lot of “Happy AUs” that never, ever address the issue of class. However, I think class is the most significant social obstacle that Anakin and Padme would face in such a scenario. In the Fireplace Scene Padme brings up how she is a Senator and Anakin is a Jedi Padawan. Those are the most immediate concerns. If their relationship gets out, he could be expelled, and she would lose all credibility in the Senate. This is concerning for a couple of reasons: She and Anakin leaving their jobs might hurt the citizens of the Republic, and, from Padme’s perspective, Anakin’s young, might not know what he wants, and may resent leaving the Jedi Order for her. Hence, “I will not let you give up your future for me.” Nevertheless, if or when their relationship comes out, these concerns will eventually blow over. Anakin will leave the Order; Padme will, likely, eventually leave the Senate, and the couple will find a new normal. What will not fade though is the public scrutiny of high-ranking royalty, like Padme, being married to an illegitimate, former slave of unknown paternity. 

There is clearly a class structure on Naboo. Yes, the monarchs are chosen democratically, but it is also a _monarchy_. Padme is not the president or the Prime Minister. She is the Queen. The monarchs elected come from one of the various royal house on Naboo. It’s not what most would call equal opportunity. Padme is able to become a queen at the tender age of fourteen, because she was specifically groomed for politics from a young age. She was raised as such, because she was born royal. Such a system of royal houses, all trading favours, and having formal or informal alliances, and all hoping to influence the current of the next monarch necessitates that there be ties between prominent families. For instance, it is hinted at in the Queen Amidala journal that there is fostering between families. It’s not surprising. A lot of cultures used to raise children from other families, and give their children to be raised by other families to encourage strong ties, or to diminish the risk of conflict via leverage, or even to prevent spoiling a child. However, the most common means of keeping such political, social, and economic ties in such systems is marriage, often arranged marriage. 

We have examples of this in Legends material. Padme’s parents were in fact part of an arranged marriage. They were, however, amenable to the decision as they were childhood friends. Despite the Western impression that arranged marriages are oppressive, and often cruel, even non-consensual, that is not necessarily the case. (Not that it doesn’t happen.) Many cultures that have arranged marriages introduce potential spouses as children, and encourage friendships between them. In this manner, when the girls are old enough to marry, they are encouraged to accept a proposal from someone whom they know, and of whom both families approve. In such situations, “falling in love,” is nonsense, and “passion” is something that doesn’t last, a fairy tale, often a negative one, told to children. What matters is if you can commit to this person, find companionable, and comfortable love for one another, and do your duty by your family. Essentially, that you just need to be able to get along with the other person, and live contently enough with them. That was the preferred definition of love. The most important things is: “Is it a smart match?” Marrying, because you “fell in love,” is a shockingly modern phenomenon, and one that was once met with deep skepticism. If nothing else, it gets in the way of duty and politics, after all, if you run off with the farmer’s son. It also give the lower classes ideas above their station.

In the deleted scenes of AoTC, we see Padme’s mother fret over Padme saying, “When are you going to settle down?” It could just be the fussing of a worried mother, but Ruwee puts a stop to it, which suggests that this is an old argument, one Padme doesn’t care for. If one reads the novelisation, Padme’s sister, Sola, nags her about it as well before she leaves for Coruscant to vote against the Military Creation Act. She says Padme has convinced herself the Republic cannot survive without her, and that most people who had been in service as long as she would have retired by now, and started a family. Padme insists that what she is doing is important. It’s clear that Padme is comfortable and familiar with politics, and feels deeply uncertain in leaving it behind. We also know from the deleted scenes, and the novel, that she had expected to have a family by now. Padme _wants _children, really wants them, but she’s not willing to marry just to have them. In fact, the only thing she’s interested in are the kids. “My sister had the most amazing, wonderful children.” The marriage though, likely arranged, gives her pause, but clearly is also an expectation of her: One she avoids discussion of at all cost. She doesn’t want to talk about “settling down,” even if being a mother is appealing. She’s getting to the point where marriage is being discussed, and it is becoming a pressure on her. It is expected…but only to the right person, to foster the right ties. She doesn’t want it though, if it’s not on her terms, if she doesn’t feel right about it. Padme is a doer, not a pontificator. I imagine she’s nervous about marrying a man who might stifle her. Therefore, when the Queen asks her to be senator, she agrees, over the objections of her family. In some ways, I would argue it is an escape for her. It's also less terrifying. All she’s known is politics most of her life; it’s familiar and she enjoys the act of service to her people. It’s what she knows. If she’s going to leave that behind to marry, she needs to believe whoever it is is worth her time. Thus, Padme is very torn between what she wants, and what is expected of her in AoTC. That’s even before you throw in Anakin.

When Anakin arrives in her life, it doubles the conflict. Now, it is not merely a matter of a familiar and fulfilling career of politics, versus the pressures of an uncertain marriage. Now, it is a career in politics versus a scandalous relationship with a man she desires, but of whom nobody would approve, (unless it was a discreet fling no one would ever mention just to get the youthful foolishness “out of her system.” Then she could focus on a nice, proper, and respectable relationship with someone suitable.) When Padme turns Anakin down, she cites the immediate concerns that the relationship would raise, but there are several long-term ones as well: Most people on Naboo would not look kindly on her falling in love with, and then acting on said dangerous emotions to marry a commoner, and a foreign one at that. Even if the Republic never fell, even if Anakin and Padme got to raise their kids in peace, there would be a fall-out from that, and you can bet that it would be the longest lasting scandal to arise from their relationship: How dare Padme marry beneath her station?

ETA: Just to foreshadow the kind of opposition they might oppose from the worst of the traditionalists, Quarsh Panaka gave Palpatine information on Anakin and Padme’s marriage in the EU, when he found about it, because he was so horrified by it. Meanwhile, his nephew, Typho, was in love with Padme, but never did anything about it, because he felt it was inappropriate to try and cross the class barrier. I can only imagine what he thought about Anakin.


	2. Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Response to some questions on Part I:  
1\. Was Anakin aware of how Naboo would view the class divide? The divide is hinted at in the lakeside scene where they first kiss after all? Which cultural mindset might he be coming from?
> 
> 2\. Would Anakin's status as a Jedi change anything? Especially since he's a known hero?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Altered slightly for A03.

1\. I don’t think Anakin is truly aware of the implications of the Nabooan culture on Padme. He is very much aware of the class divide, and he also likely researched Naboo growing up just to feel close to her. He understands that their are certain expectations of her. However, researching about a culture gives you book knowledge, it doesn’t really help you understand what something can _feel _like. He knows the divide could add complications; he’s worried he may not be good for her; he is aware that it could make things difficult/awkward, but what he doesn’t understand is that for Padme it is a genuine pressure that she actually _feels_. It isn’t an abstract concept, not to her. That is what Anakin initially struggles to understand, I think. Also, I think for Anakin as a boy it seemed crazy, when he found out Padme was a queen, that he could marry her, but he’d been doing the impossible for so long that…who knows? He’s free now; he won an impossible race; there’s water and green _everywhere_, and he’s going to be a Jedi. “Anything is possible, Padme. Listen to me!” Now he’s older, and he’s educated which means he is more of Padme’s equal, so he feels able to at least _try _and breach the gap. They’re from different backgrounds, which is an obstacle, but they have similar goals, ideals, and ambitions, and the means to try and achieve them. He has to at least try. He’s never been one to just give up. He gets that it’s a long shot, but he loves her. At the end of the day, that’s all that matters for someone who was raised like Anakin on Tatooine. How you feel is the one thing the Masters can’t take from you. They own your body, but not your heart. Therefore, you can love deeply, passionately, fully, and completely, without abandon, (and you may as well because you know life can be short). That is where Anakin is coming from. It’s an entirely different understanding than on Naboo where that sort of passion is rejected, in favour of “comfortable love.” Cultural differences play a huge role.

2\. As for your second point, if Anakin weren’t expelled from the Order, I don’t think most people on Naboo would really be able to say much about it. A connection with the Jedi Order is nothing to be frowned at. It’s an unorthodox match, but it could be argued a “smart match.” Some people will shake their heads, but most will tolerate it. However, in the AUs where Anakin leaves or is expelled, this would not apply. When you leave the Order, you leave with the clothes on your back. Anakin wouldn’t have two credits to rub together. He’d be as common as they come. Worse still, he’s illegitimate, and no one even knows who his father is. It’s just not good. He’d probably work as an engineer, mechanic, or join the starfighter corps. It wouldn’t be seen as a smart match by Padme’s family or the rest of the upper class. HOWEVER, as pointed out, Anakin is a hero on Naboo. Not just from TPM, but also from during the Clone Wars, several times. Most of the lower to middle class people are going to love Anidala. They’ll adore Padme even more as “the people’s queen.” Padme and Anakin would likely have had a lot of support from the average citizen, rest assured. They would be beloved. It would be a “fairy tale.” Nonetheless, that would make the royals hate the relationship all the more, because it gives commoners ideas above their station. Royalty should be looked up to, and respected, but they are untouchable, chosen by gods to rule. Why are you slumming it, and making it look like it’s acceptable? Naturally, Padme thinks that is a bunch of hooey and tells them all so. Anakin is her husband and they’ll just have to live with it, so they grumble under their breath, but there’s nothing they can do about it, as their constituents rejoice around them. It makes the royals, (and the more die-hard traditionalists) very grumpy. 


End file.
